Weddings
by Katie.Leigh.Twilight.addict
Summary: The wedding of Jacob and Renesmee.


It was Renesmee 7th birthday, she wasn't much like a seven Year old to be truthful her body was a 16 year old and her brain was more advance than most Human minds. I would be a 7 year old vampire in a couple of days , Renesmee Is my daughter she's half vampire half human You see I conceived carried and Gave birth to My beautiful daughter When I was human , But her farther the love of my life Edward Cullen was infact a vampire. Today the lime light was on her, she liked that a lot , Alice and Jasper had bought Renesmee a bracelet full of charms each of the charms must have cost a bomb they all had at least one diamond on them. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle gave her a gold locket with pictures of Our family inside. As for me and Edward We bought her, a car. We were in New Hampshire We were joined by Jacob my best friend and Werewolf. Jacob had be cautious all day.

"Nessie, Is it okay if I give you your present later Its sort of special and a surprise." Jacob said to Renesmee when she turned to him.

"You don't have to get me anything Jake you've got me the best gift of all, You." Renesmee replied in her high soprano Like voice. I felt Edward stiffen at my side, I could hear a Growl in his throat. Was it that bad? "Edward" I whispered. "What up?" "Nothing. Doesnt matter." He replied coldly. "Time for school Nessie" Esme Commented as she walked past. That night Alice was throwing a party For Renesmee.

All day through Collage Edward was in a bad mood , he was talking to himself. "Should have seen this coming. He's hid it well from me. Wonder how Bella's going to react." He kept repeating.

"Edward, what are you going on about?" I said a little irritated I didn't like not knowing.

"You'll see tonight at the party."

"Nessie? Can I give you your present now?" Jacob asked When Renesmee Blew her candles out. "Sure Jake." Renesmee replied a little Weary. Jacob reached into his back pocket of his blue Jeans and pulled out a Small black satin box. Edward gritted his teeth. It was a piece of jewellery. What was so bad about that? Unless.... Jacob got down on to one knee and took Renesmee`s hand in his, he stared deeply into her golden eyes looking for something. Then he began, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you. More than my own life , I promise to keep you safe and protect you forever. Will you do me the honour Of Marrying me?" I had gone into shock I stood there motionless not seeing anything just my Renesmee In a long white dress walking down the altar with her arm hooked into Her fathers. I came back to reality with a crash Renesmee was squealing in delight while Jacob span her round the room in his arms. My baby had said yes? My little nudger was getting married. She was no longer my baby. I turned to hide My face in Edwards chest only to realise He wasn`t there. I listened hard , in the other room I head loud banging and words that Edward would never say. He was mad. In a way I was mad He knew this all day and didn't tell me I was also sad Of the thought of My beautiful daughter growing up. What would I do with out her? I didn`t have time to think Before Renesmee wrapped her arms around me and Murmured in my ear "Momma, Its okay. I'm here I wont ever leave you In still your Little nudger." A tearless sob broke through my lips. "I should go calm dad?" Renesmee said but it sounded more like a question. "No, darling you stay here with Jake ill Go see him." I said absentmindedly. I was still trying to get my head round this, I wasn't sure how I was going to calm Edward down but I had to get out of the room I needed to think.

I grabbed Edwards hand just before he smashed Esme`s favrioute china set. Looking into his eyes I did not see anger there as much as I saw sorrow. He was sad just as I was the thought of our little daughter getting married at only 7 she still had her childhood yet to come. I was still the strongest vampire in the household even after 7 years of immortality using some of my strength I took the plates of Edward and wrapped his arms around my waste with, my stone cold hands I took his face and stared deeply into his eyes. "It was going to happen someday love, our little Renesmee getting married. But think on the bright side, there will be more time for us." I used my most calming tone on him. Usually it was Edward trying to calm me down. "I know, I know its just the thought of her growing up so fast , it only seemed two minuets ago that we was fighting for her survival against the Volturi." We both shudded at that thought. He continued on "Its just that I love her and I know Jacob wont hurt her but I feel that its all happening so fast." With a sigh he let his Sentence hang. I didn't know what to say could I say it was going to be alright? Because I didn't know that out come , And neither did Alice , Alice had a gift Like Renesmee , Edward ,Jasper Me and so many other Immortals did. Alice could see the future of other Vampires or humans, but she could not see Renesmee or Jacob because they were not mortals or immortals. So instead of Answering Edward I just wrapped my arms tightly around Edward. For a long moment everything was silent In the kitchen where me and Edward stood Holding each other, I could hear our family in the other room all exited about the news. Then we were not alone Alice was at our sides with a big grin fixed in place. She repressed a sigh. "Were having a party out here you need to come , I know this is big news but go into shock or whatever it is later when She's asleep for now pretend to be happy please, for Renesmee." Alice ordered. "Alice is right, We should be happy , come on lets go celebrate well talk later" Edward said taking my hand leading me back to the living room. They was right, It was Renesmee`s birthday I should be happy for My little girl. My little Renesmee. I could be happy for now right Be happy for my daughter who`s just turned 7 and Just got engaged no matter how weird that sounded I would be happy for her , I loved her enough to. I would save the problems till later when I was alone with Edward.


End file.
